


where you fall is not where you belong

by noknockback



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting and messaging, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Texting, and an even better friend, and some memes because of course there are memes, because i love the three of them a lot, kawanishi is an awesome wingman, kind of, semi is trying his best, shirabu is Conflicted, some swearing because they are teenage boys, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noknockback/pseuds/noknockback
Summary: [10:35] You[Image Attached]‘there's no way semi-san would like me back’ please[10:36] Kenjirouoh my god shut uphe’s just concerned because i’m the main setter and we have a practice match tomorrowand anyway we don’t even know if he likes guyshe could be straight for all we know[10:36] Youkenjirou[10:36] Kenjirouwhat[10:37] Youare you stupid[10:37] Kenjirouexcuse me[10:37] Youliterally no one on the team is straightor: the kawasemishira chatfic that nobody asked for
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	where you fall is not where you belong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under Pressure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176962) by [protostar (hearthope)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthope/pseuds/protostar). 



> this took me three months after i thought of the idea on shirabu's birthday and started it soon after, but school started so i only had pockets of time to write. somehow, it managed to morph into this 12k monster...
> 
> special thanks for my amazing friends KDad and Makki for reading over this!  
> KDad (ao3: hoshiumikourai, twt: @KurapikasDad) writes hq and hxh stuff, while Makki (ao3: kindlingchild, twt: @kitaguwu) writes hq, ikerev, and more, so if any of that is up your alley please check them out!!
> 
> also!!! if you like kuroken i HIGHLY recommend reading under pressure, it is SO GOOD and i think about it all the time ever since i first read it in 2017.
> 
> title is taken from Red Queen by Area 11

_20 May 2012, Sunday_

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[10:12] You**

semi-san are you there?

quick this is a life or death situation

**[10:13] Semi-san**

what happened? 

is everything okay?

**[10:13] You**

do you like coffee

**[10:13] Semi-san**

yeah i don’t mind coffee i guess

**[10:13] You**

what’s your favourite

**[10:13] Semi-san**

black if i’m tired but caramel latte if i have money

**[10:14] You**

ok thank you

**[10:14] Semi-san**

how come you’re asking?

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[10:14] You**

blueberry or new york

**[10:14] Kenjirou**

hm

new york

**[10:14] You**

ok

**[10:14] Kenjirou**

thanks

i’ll pay you back later

\--------

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[10:15] Semi-san**

taichi?

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[10:15] You**

no it's fine

my treat

**[10:15] Kenjirou**

wow, what happened when the student council was selling brownies?

kawanishi “i won’t waste my money” taichi

**[10:16] You**

please you know all the money was just going to the school

we don’t even know what it was for

the school is already making us broke with the school fees and they still want more

**[10:16] Kenjirou**

true

**[10:16] You**

and anyway i’d do anything for you kenjirou

**[10:17] Kenjirou**

disgusting

**[10:17] You**

:*

**[10:17] Kenjirou**

ugh

you’re the worst

**[10:17] You**

admit it you love me

**[10:17] Kenjirou**

i hate you

**[10:17] You**

aw ily too kenjirou-kun

**[10:18] Kenjirou**

shut up

you suck

**[10:18] You**

but i’m getting cheesecake for you

**[10:18] Kenjirou**

you still suck

**[10:18] You**

guess i will have to eat this all by myself then…

**[10:18] Kenjirou**

taichi.

**[10:18] You**

jk

i’ll be up soon

\--------

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[10:18] You**

semi-san you’re in your room right

**[10:18] Semi-san**

yeah, why?

taichi answer me damn

sure love leaving your senpai on read huh

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[10:19] Kenjirou**

ok

also taichi

can you help me with my organic chemistry homework

we started this week but i don’t understand

**[10:19] You**

sure

i’ll get my stuff then be over in ten

**[10:19] Kenjirou**

ok thanks you’re the best

**[10:19] You**

:)

\--------

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[10:21] You**

sorry semi-san

can you open your door

**[10:21] Semi-san**

???

don’t tell me

\--------

**[10:27] Semi-san**

thanks for the coffee, taichi

i still can’t believe you called it a life or death situation

**[10:27] You**

it was

**[10:27] Semi-san**

no? i wouldn’t have died without it

i’ll treat you to something next time

**[10:27] You**

it’s fine, semi-san, you don’t have to

**[10:27] Semi-san**

no i will

you legally cannot reject an offer from a senpai

**[10:28] You**

i

ok

**[10:28] Semi-san**

but seriously thanks for the coffee

i really needed that

homework is killing me

**[10:28] You**

you’re welcome

good luck with homework semi-san

**[10:29] Semi-san**

thanks dude!

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[21:27] Kenjirou**

taichi look

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0U83wtmk28 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0U83wtmk28)

this reminds me of you

**[21:29] You**

kenjirou watching anime?

what a good day to be alive

**[21:29] Kenjirou**

…

**[21:29] You**

just kidding

it looks cute

and you’re right the blacked haired guy is very relatable

**[21:29] Kenjirou**

that’s what i thought too

you would sleep anywhere and everywhere if you could

**[21:29] You**

wow you know me so well kenjirou i’m shedding a tear

**[21:29] Kenjirou**

ok

**[21:29] You**

mean

**[21:29] Kenjirou**

anyway i just wanted to tell you about it

i thought you would like to watch it

the first episode comes out on thursday

**[21:30] You**

i can’t believe you did so much research on an anime

:o

**[21:30] Kenjirou**

the date is literally in the video

**[21:30] You**

lol

let’s watch it together

maybe there’s a guy whos like you too

**[21:30] Kenjirou**

i doubt so

but sure

**[21:30] You**

ok then after class on thursday i'll go to your room and we can watch it

**[21:31] Kenjirou**

ok

**[21:31] You**

but seriously

i can't believe you're willing to watch anime

**[21:31] Kenjirou**

oh my god

**[21:31] You**

remember the last time you tried to watch one

**[21:31] Kenjirou**

taichi shut up

**[21:31] You**

you cried so hard

**[21:31] Kenjirou**

you did too!

**[21:31] You**

true

but i didn't spend the next week crying over it 

**[21:32] Kenjirou**

i didn’t cry over it for the whole week

i was just

emotionally overwhelmed

**[21:31] You**

sure

**[21:31] Kenjirou**

i didn’t know it was going to be that sad

kaori didn't have to die!

**[21:32] You**

and then you vowed to never watch another anime after that even though not all of them are like that

**[21:32] Kenjirou**

…

i didn’t want to get over it that easily

i wanted it to be special

**[21:32] You**

aw

**[21:32] Kenjirou**

shut up

**[21:33] You**

yeah yeah

how did you even come across this one

**[21:32] Kenjirou**

some of my classmates were talking about it so i searched it up

it reminded me of you so i had to send it

**[21:33] You**

aw how sweet

**[21:33] Kenjirou**

shut up taichi

i’m going to bed now

you should sleep too

we have morning practice tomorrow

**[21:33] You**

mm

night kenjirou

**[21:34] Kenjirou**

good night taichi

\--------

_21 May 20_ _12, Monday_

**[06:21] You**

hey kenjirou

can i borrow your english notes

**[06:25] Kenjirou**

yeah

i’ll pass them to you on the way to practice

**[06:25] You**

thanks you’re the best

\--------

**[09:15] You**

haha

**[09:15] Kenjirou**

do not.

**[09:15] You**

can’t believe you got yelled at for staring at semi-san

**[09:15] Kenjirou**

i wasn’t staring, i was just looking in the direction he was standing in

**[09:15] You**

not according to coach you weren’t

**[09:16] Kenjirou**

taichi I swear to god

**[09:16] You**

“kenjirou stop thirsting over eita’s ass and go back to practice”

**[09:16] Kenjirou**

HE DID NOT SAY THAT

HE SAID TO STOP STARING

**[09:16] You**

same thing

**[09:16] Kenjirou**

i’m done

bye

i don’t even know why i replied you in the first place

and get off your phone, i just saw misaki-sensei walk past my class

**[09:16] You**

see you DO care about me

**[09:17] Kenjirou** ****

whatever

\--------

**[14:20] Kenjirou**

taichi

i swear

**[14:21] You**

you can’t swear ushijima-san will make you run laps

**[14:21] Kenjirou**

to god

fuck you

**[14:21] You**

*semi-san

**[14:21] Kenjirou**

every day I question my choice in friends

**[14:21] You**

:)

**[14:21] Kenjirou**

i’m never lending you my notes again

**[14:21] You**

noooooo kenjirou please

we can talk about this

if you do that then i'll fail english and we can't go to toudai like we planned

i'll end up living in a cardboard box under the bridge beside the school

do you really want that to happen

**[14:22] Kenjirou**

my family has lots of old boxes at home that you can have

**[14:22] You**

:(

**[14:22] Kenjirou**

don’t use that sad face on me

why did you replace every single name in my notes with semi-san

what is wrong with you

**[14:22] You**

it wasn't every name

only some of them

**[14:22] Kenjirou**

“semi-san is going to be the ceo of a multimillion corporation”

he is NOT

**[14:23] You**

that's what you're upset about???

**[14:23] Kenjirou**

no

taichi what if he sees it

i have no time or energy to change it all back

**[14:23] You**

wow you sound like an old man kenjirou

**[14:23] Kenjirou**

some of these don’t even make sense anymore

you just replaced nouns with his name

“my computer is not working semi-san”

**[14:23] You**

that sentence still makes sense

**[14:24] Kenjirou**

the word was “properly”

how the hell is semi-san properly

**[14:24] You**

ok well

that was the only one

the rest are still grammatically correct

i checked

**[14:24] Kenjirou**

if you have time to do that then just make your own notes

**[14:24] You**

no way

yours is so much neater and i like reading stuff in your handwriting

**[14:24] Kenjirou**

change your handwriting then

**[14:24] You**

too lazy

**[14:25] Kenjirou**

TAICHI

**[14:25] You**

yes dear?

**[14:25] Kenjirou**

DON’T CALL ME THAT

WHY DID YOU WRITE HIS NAME WHERE THE DATE IS SUPPOSED TO GO

**[14:25] You**

:D

**[14:25] Kenjirou**

DON’T YOU :D ME

**[14:25] You**

D:

i didn't think you’d see

or understand

**[14:26] Kenjirou**

how could I not have understood that

it literally says DATE

of course i know what it means

**[14:26] You**

well it was in english

is kenjirou secretly writing love letters to semi-san in english??

**[14:26] Kenjirou**

NO WHAT THE HELL TAICHI

THESE ARE LITERALLY MY ENGLISH NOTES

**[14:26] You**

joking joking

i'll change everything back for you

i'll go over during lunch

**[14:27] Kenjirou**

you better come over

also you owe me green tea now

two bottles in fact

**[14:27] You**

yessir

\--------

**[19:44] You**

[Image Attached]

kenjirou help

how do you do part b

**[19:45] Kenjirou**

you already have the equation of the line right

**[19:45] You**

yeah

**[19:45] Kenjirou**

first you integrate the curve from 0 to 1 to get the area between the curve and the y-axis

then integrate the line from 1 to 3 and add the areas up

you could also use the formula for the area of a triangle for the line bit

**[19:45] You**

ok thank you

oh yeah kenjirou

**[19:46] Kenjirou**

yes

**[19:46] You**

i haven't paid you yet

**[19:46] Kenjirou**

for what?

**[19:46] You**

for spotify this month

**[19:46] Kenjirou**

oh it’s fine

there’s no rush

**[19:47] You**

i’ll pay you tomorrow morning before practice

**[19:47] Kenjirou**

i just said there’s no rush

but ok

\--------

_22 May 2012, Tuesday_

**[01:05] Kenjirou**

taichi

**[01:07] You**

hm

**[01:07] Kenjirou**

i just came up with a joke you have to hear it

**[01:07] You**

i thought you hated jokes

**[01:07[ Kenijrou**

yes but this one is good

**[01:07] You**

ok go on

**[01:08] Kenjirou**

i like my women like i like my coffee

**[01:08] You**

but you dont li

oh my god

**[01:08] Kenjirou**

i don’t like coffee

**[01:08] You**

kenjirou

has anyone told you that you are a genius

**[01:08] Kenjirou**

yes, you

ok good night i just wanted to tell you that

**[01:09] You**

i can't believe you stayed up just to tell me a joke

is this the real life??

**[01:09] Kenjirou**

taichi, go to bed

**[01:09] You**

you should try telling that to semi-san

**[01:09] Kenjirou**

no shut up and go sleep

or else you know what i’ll do

**[01:09] You**

fine fine don't do anything

good night

**[01:09] Kenjirou**

night

\--------

**[12:17] Kenjirou**

taichi

can we study together before practice

**[12:20] You**

of course

meet you at the bench outside the gym?

**[12:20] Kenjirou**

mm

**[12:21] You**

don’t stress ok?

we'll get through this together

**[12:21] Kenjirou**

yeah

thanks taichi

========

**Participants: Semi Eita, You**

**[19:25] Semi Eita**

hey shirabu

is everything ok? you were a bit off during practice

i wanted to ask you earlier but you left before i could

**[19:27] You**

I’m fine, Semi-san

**[19:27] Semi Eita**

you sure?

**[19:27] You**

I’m just a little stressed with midterms coming up

**[19:27] Semi Eita**

right, midterms...

don’t worry about it, shirabu, i’m sure you’ll do fine

if you ever need to take a break, just tell me or any of the third years, ok?

washijou won’t like it but we’ll find a way for you

**[19:28] You**

You don’t have to worry, it won’t come to that

But thank you for offering, Semi-san

**[19:28] Semi Eita**

no problem!

========

_23 May 2012, Wednesday_

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[02:15] Kenjirou**

taichi

are you awake

\--------

**Missed Calls (1)**

_02:19_

From: Kenjirou

\--------

**Calls**

_02:23_

To: Kenjirou

Duration: 04m 03s

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[02:31] You**

i’m outside

\--------

**[08:19] Kenjirou**

taichi

you asshole

why didn’t you wait for me

**[08:19] You**

so you could have one on one time with semi-san obviously

how did it go?

**[08:19] Kenjirou**

he bought me coffee from the cafe…

**[08:19] You**

aren't the prices there way too overpriced??

and he bought you coffee from there?

**[08:19] Kenjirou**

yeah

**[08:19] You**

he tells tendou-san that he's a ‘broke highschool kid’ all the time

and he buys you coffee

kenjirou this is a Sign

**[08:20] Kenjirou**

shut up taichi

he was just worried because my setting was off

which it totally wasn’t

**[08:20] You**

local senpai goes bankrupt by buying kouhai coffee…. you know what this means

**[08:20] Kenjirou**

no, i don’t

and stop making everything into news headlines

**[08:20] You**

never

so are you going to drink it

**[08:20] Kenjirou**

taichi you know i hate the taste of coffee

i can’t drink this

**[08:20] You**

even though semi-san spent his last change on it???

**[08:20] Kenjirou**

he didn’t

he said it was nothing and his wallet didn’t look empty for once

and even though he did go out of his way to buy it for me, i still can’t drink it

**[08:20] You**

why didn’t you tell him that you don't like coffee then

**[08:20] Kenjirou**

he bought it for me before i could say anything

and then ran off because he had to do homework due first period

but i don’t want to destroy my tastebuds first thing in the morning

so

**[08:21] You**

ok ok i'll drink it for u

door’s open

**[08:21] Kenjirou**

thanks taichi

\--------

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[10:29] Semi-san**

hey taichi

can you do me a favour and check that shirabu’s ok?

he seemed a little off during practice

**[10:31] You**

sure semi-san

**[10:31] Semi-san**

thanks

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[10:31] You**

[Image Attached]

look lover boy

**[10:33] Kenjirou**

don’t call me that

shit

**[10:34] You**

so what should i tell him

**[10:34] Kenjirou**

i don’t know

tell him i’m fine

it’s just midterms

**[10:34] You**

ok

\--------

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[10:34] You**

he says he’s fine, semi-san

it’s just the midterm stress getting to us

**[10:35] Semi-san**

ok, that’s fine then

sorry for troubling you taichi

**[10:35] You**

it's ok

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[10:35] You**

[Image Attached]

‘there's no way semi-san would like me back’ please

**[10:36] Kenjirou**

oh my god shut up

he’s just concerned because i’m the main setter and we have a practice match tomorrow

and anyway we don’t even know if he likes guys

he could be straight for all we know

**[10:36] You**

kenjirou

**[10:36] Kenjirou**

what

**[10:37] You**

are you stupid

**[10:37] Kenjirou**

excuse me

**[10:37] You**

literally no one on the team is straight

except coach lol

even goshiki is bi

**[10:37] Kenjirou**

how do you even know that?

**[10:37] You**

i have my sources

**[10:37] Kenjirou**

sure...

**[10:38] You**

i wonder why semi-san didn’t ask you personally though

should i ask him

**[10:38] Kenjirou**

NO

TAICHI DO NOT

TAICHI

**[10:38] You**

ok ok calm down i won't

:)

**[10:38] Kenjirou**

i don’t trust you

**[10:38] You**

promise i won't

\--------

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[10:39] You**

by the way semi-san

how come you didn't just ask kenjirou directly

**[10:40] Semi-san**

oh

i already texted him yesterday to ask if he was ok

and got him something from the cafe just now

i didn’t think he’d like it if i constantly kept checking on him, but he’s an important teammate and i had to know how he was doing

you’re the person closest to him, so i thought i’d ask you

**[10:41] You**

oh ok thanks

also kenjirou would never say it but he appreciates that you care

**[10:41] Semi-san**

ah that brat

it’s fine, i just want to be a good upperclassman, that’s all

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[21:10] You**

ready to see your fated rival tomorrow

**[21:12] Kenjirou**

who

oh

that asshole

** [21:12] You **

your bff yahababe

**[21:12] Kenjirou**

what the fuck don’t ever call him that taichi

and he’s not my best friend, you are

**[21:12] You**

aw

**[21:12] Kenjirou**

shut up i seriously hate him so much

his fake smile and stupid perfect hair

**[21:13] You**

‘perfect hair’

**[21:13] Kenjirou**

fuck off have you even seen it

how the hell does he keep it up like that

dumb creampuff head

**[21:13] You**

probably asked oikawa for hair tips

his hair is straight out of a vogue magazine

**[21:13] Kenjirou**

yeah you’re right

i swear if he tries talking to me again tomorrow i’ll kick his face in

**[21:13] You**

violence is a sign of pregnancy

**[21:13] Kenjirou**

TAICHI

**[21:13] You**

just saying

**[21:14] Kenjirou**

goodbye

\--------

_24 May 2012, Thursday_

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[06:53] Kenjirou**

taichi i’m outside let’s go

**[06:54] You**

coming

\--------

**[09:45] You**

hey kenjirou

did you know semi-san was talking to a guy from seijoh after the match ended

**[09:45] Kenjirou**

really

i didn’t see

**[09:45] You**

they seemed really close

are you jealous

**[09:45] Kenjirou**

why would i be jealous

as you said he was just talking 

**[09:45] You**

what if they were exchanging numbers :o

**[09:45] Kenjirou**

that’s none of my business, semi-san can do whatever he wants

**[09:45] You**

ok sure

**[09:47] Kenjirou**

which one was it

**[09:47] You**

so you DO care

**[09:47] Kenjirou**

shut up just tell me

**[09:47] You**

it was number 3

the one with pink hair

**[09:47] Kenjirou**

wasn’t the guy with pink hair number 2?

**[09:47] You**

no that was the eyebrows guy

wait no

i'm confused

**[09:48] Kenjirou**

i’m pretty sure eyebrows guy was number 3

when i saw him serve in the first set he was number 3

and when the pink haired guy picked up semi-san’s serve he was 2

**[09:48] You**

but i was at the net with eyebrows and he was 2

**[09:48] Kenjirou**

maybe they were switching bibs

**[09:48] You**

is that even allowed?

**[09:48] Kenjirou**

i don’t know

seijoh is dumb

we should go, class is starting soon

you’re coming over later, right

**[09:48] You**

am i?

**[09:48] Kenjirou**

it’s thursday

you said you’d come over to watch the first episode of that anime together

**[09:49] You**

oh yeah i did

should i go over straight after last period or

**[09:49] Kenjirou**

you should at least shower first

and bring over your notes, i want to study after that

**[09:49] You**

ok

see you then

**\----------**

_27 May 2012, Sunday_

**[23:40] You**

kenjirou are you still awake

please say no

**[23:43] Kenjirou**

no

**[23:43] You**

are you still studying

you know cramming right before the exam won’t isn't any good

and that you should rest your mind the night before

that’s what you told me, remember

**[23:44] Kenjirou**

i’m not actually studying

i just finished helping semi-san with math

**[23:44] You**

!

is this progress i see!

**[23:44] Kenjirou**

shut up taichi

i’m going to bed now, you should too

good night

**[23:44] You**

wait i just got a good idea

**[23:44] Kenjirou**

for?

**[23:45] You**

you should do the thing with the shuttlecocks during combined pe tomorrow

it’ll be cute

**[23:45] Kenjirou**

oh my god shut up

i’m seriously going now

good night

**[23:45] You**

:<

ok fine

good night

\--------

_28 May 2012, Monday_

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[08:50] You**

[Image Attached]

good luck 

(send the heart back)

**[08:51] Kenjirou**

good luck to you too

[Image Attached]

**[08:51] You**

wow just a thumbs up

i’m hurt

**[08:51] Kenjirou**

:)

\--------

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[08:52] You**

good luck on the exams, semi-san

**[08:56] Semi-san**

oh, thanks taichi

you too! 

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[20:13] Kenjirou**

fuck

taichi

**[20:15] You**

i'll be over in five

**[20:15] Kenjirou**

thank you

\--------

**[22:11] You**

do u want to hear a joke about ghosts

**[22:16] Kenjirou**

no i really don’t

**[22:17] You**

that's the spirit

**[22:17] Kenjirou**

.

fuck u

**[14:18] You**

:D

\--------

_29 May 2012, Tuesday_

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[06:35] Kenjirou**

taichi can you help me with chemistry again after school

**[06:43] You**

of course

your room?

**[06:45] Kenjirou**

yeah

**[06:45] You**

ok

\--------

_30 May 2012, Wednesday_

**[00:10] You**

last midterm tomorrow

can't wait

**[00:12] Kenjirou**

same, i can’t wait for everything to be over

**[00:12] You**

i hope the practice match goes well

it's good that they're coming here instead of us going

**[00:13] Kenjirou**

of course it will go well

we’re shiratorizawa, what do you expect

but i’m still angry it’s on the exact day midterms end

i wanted to sleep the rest of the day away after class

**[00:14] You**

it was the only day they were free so we had no other choice :/

there's an hour before they come so you could actually take a nap

**[00:14] Kenjirou**

but if i don’t wake up in time coach will kill me

**[00:15] You**

i could go over and wake you when it's time

i have an essay to do anyway

**[00:15] Kenjirou**

already?

**[00:15] You**

yeah i think hana-sensei wants to kill us

she wants it in by the end of the week

so i'll go over and you can sleep while i do it then i'll wake you when we have to go

**[00:15] Kenjirou**

ok then

i’ll leave the door unlocked so you can come over whenever

**[00:15] You**

ok

\--------

**[13:12] You**

i'm going over now

**[13:13] Kenjirou**

ok, door’s open

\--------

_31 May 2012, Thursday_

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[08:18] You**

kenjirou

meet me at gate 3 after school 

wear casual clothes

**[08:21] Kenjirou**

why

**[08:21] You**

i'm bringing you out

as a treat

**[08:22] Kenjirou**

for?

**[08:22] You**

for fun

**[08:22] Kenjirou**

where are we going

**[08:23] You**

it's a surprise

**[08:23] Kenjirou**

taichi you know i hate surprises

just tell me

**[08:23] You**

no

it's a secret and you'll know when we get there

you will definitely like it

promise

**[08:25] Kenjirou**

fine

but you’re paying for whatever

**[08:25] You**

of course

i was already planning on doing that

\--------

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[16:12] You**

[Image Attached]

look it’s you

**[16:25] Semi-san**

how so?

**[16:27] You**

she has your hair

**[16:27] Semi-san**

right i just realised

is that your cat?

**[16:28] You**

no she’s a cat from a cat cafe

the one that recently opened near the train station

**[16:28] Semi-san**

oh i think i know which one you’re talking about

some girls mentioned it during class the other day

you went there by yourself?

**[16:30] You**

no i’m with kenjirou

he likes animals so i brought him here to destress from midterms

**[16:30] Semi-san**

oh that’s nice

**[16:37] You**

[Image Attached]

look

it took half an hour but he finally wore it

**[16:38] Semi-san**

holy shit that’s cute

uh

ignore that

**[16:38] You**

lol ok

don’t tell him i sent you that he will kill me

he’s already so much like a cat he doesn't even need the ears

ok i have to go he’s getting angry at me for using my phone

bye semi-san

**[16:39] Semi-san**

have fun!

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[19:21] You**

[Image Attached]

[Image Attached]

[Image Attached]

[Image Attached]

here

**[19:23] Kenjirou**

thanks

i swear you better not send these to anyone else

**[19:23] You**

of course why would i do that?

**[19:23] Kenjirou**

because you’re taichi

**[19:23] You**

rude

**[19:23] Kenjirou**

thanks for bringing me there today, taichi

it was really fun

**[19:24] You**

we should go back there again

that one cat really liked you

what was her name again

**[19:24] Kenjirou**

marigold

she was so sweet

**[19:24] You**

you had the softest look on your face when she rubbed against your leg

and you were smiling like a child

**[19:24] Kenjirou**

shut up oh my god

i wasn’t 

**[19:24] You**

you were

**[19:24] Kenjirou**

i wasn’t

**[19:24] You**

were

**[19:25] Kenjirou**

wasn’t

**[19:25] You**

were

**[19:25] Kenjirou**

ugh

i’m going to water my dog

**[19:25] You**

you don't even have a watering can

**[19:25] Kenjirou**

goodbye

\--------

**[23:20] Kenjirou**

miyano can step on me

FUCK

I DIDN’T MEAN TO SEND THAT

**[23:23] You**

can’t believe you have a crush on a girl

who’s not even real smh

**[23:24] Kenjirou**

I DON’T

but it’s better than liking an actual girl

**[23:24] You**

hm

i should send that to semi-san

**[23:24] Kenjirou**

YOU BETTER NOT

TAICHI

I SWEAR I’LL COME OVER

FULL VOLUME

**[23:24] You**

wait no don’t do that satou is asleep

i’ll really die this time

**[23:24] Kenjirou**

then delete that from your memory

**[23:24] You**

fine fine

**[23:24] Kenjirou**

and go to bed, it’s late

we have practice tomorrow morning

**[23:25] You**

mm

good night kenjirou

**[23:25] Kenjirou**

night 

\--------

_1 June 2012, Friday_

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[14:25] Semi-san**

taichi, can i ask you for a favour?

**[14:28] You**

sure

**[14:29] Semi-san**

i failed my chemistry midterm by a mark

and i have a feeling all the other guys would just laugh at me instead of actually help me

so i was wondering if you could help me cram before re exams

**[14:29] You**

yeah sure i don't mind

have you tried asking kenjirou?

he’s usually better at explaining things

**[14:30] Semi-san**

yeah, i asked him first actually

but he said you’re better at organic than he is and told me to ask you instead

**[14:30] You**

oh ok

when should i go over?

**[14:30] Semi-san**

i can go over to your room so it’s less trouble for you

**[14:31] You**

it’s fine

my roommate doesn't like it when other people come over so i’ll go to yours

**[14:31] Semi-san**

ok then

is 11am tomorrow good for you?

we can go and grab lunch after if you want

**[14:31] You**

11 is fine

me and kenjirou were going to eat together but you can join

i’ll tell him now

**[14:32] Semi Eita**

wait, are you sure?

i don’t want to intrude on anything

**[14:32] You**

it’s fine

he would want you to come along anyway

**[14:32] Semi-san**

oh?

alright then

thanks for the help, taichi!

**[14:32] You**

no worries semi-san :)

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[14:34] You**

kenjirou why did you get semi-san to ask me

it was the perfect chance for you two to hang out and you just gave it away like that

**[14:38] Kenjirou**

i know that

but he’s genuinely struggling and i’m not that good at chemistry

you had to explain everything to me before i knew what was going on so i thought it would be better if he had someone who could actually help him

**[14:38] You**

damn just say you want the best for him

**[14:38] Kenjirou**

i want the best for semi-san

**[14:38] You**

ha gay

**[14:38] Kenjirou**

shut up

and i would never take advantage of situations like this, especially when he’s in third year, just for my own selfish gains

**[14:38] You**

wow deep

**[14:39] Kenjirou**

literally how is that deep

**[14:39] You**

oh yeah hes joining us for lunch tomorrow

**[14:39] Kenjirou**

WHAT

TAICHI WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME BEFOREHAND

**[14:39] You**

i just asked him five minutes ago

**[14:40] Kenjirou**

taichi

you suck

**[14:30] You**

no u

**[14:30] Kenjirou**

i hate you

**[14:30] You**

fine if you hate me so much i won't go to lunch tomorrow and you can have semi-san for the whole afternoon

**[14:30] Kenjirou**

NO TAICHI DON’T YOU DARE

**[14:30] You**

wear your best clothes

and shoes

don’t wear plaid

**[14:31] Kenjirou**

i seriously hate you so much

**[14:31] You**

:*

**[14:31] Kenjirou**

.

\--------

_2 June 2012, Saturday_

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[12:47] You**

semi-san we’ll be there in around five minutes

**[12:49] Semi-san**

aright, i’ll be out soon!

\--------

**[18:05] You**

semi-san what was the music you were listening to earlier?

it sounded really cool

**[18:11] Semi-san**

when you came in this morning?

**[18:11] You**

yeah the one with the cool guitar riff

**[18:12] Semi-san**

it’s called transgress by hypernovas at your door

an english band but they’re my favourite artist

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ASUyFHwQto ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ASUyFHwQto)

here’s the link to the song

**[18:13] You**

thanks semi-san :)

i’ll go listen to it now

**[18:13] Semi-san**

tell me if you like it!

it’s one of my favourites 

\--------

**[18:18] You**

it’s really good

the music video was very cool

i didn’t really understand the lyrics though, it sounded like they used a lot of complicated words

**[18:20] Semi-san**

haha yeah i guess you could say that

their lyrics always has a lot of sophisticated words

it was actually because of them that my english improved

**[18:20] You**

that’s cool

are there any other songs you recommend?

**[18:20] Semi-san**

my all time favourite is called inflorescence

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cN9Xhtb345w ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cN9Xhtb345w)

they also released an album two months ago, i’ll link the playlist

[ https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsXxPe_LwfvnAUD93y_dsTXVvPWmixXp6 ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsXxPe_LwfvnAUD93y_dsTXVvPWmixXp6)

**[18:21] You**

thank you

i have to go now but i'll listen to everything eventually

**[18:21] Semi-san**

alright

hope you like the songs!

**[18:21] You**

thanks semi-san

**[18:21] Semi Eita**

no problem!

\--------

_3 June 2012, Sunday_

**[10:50] You**

semi-san i’ll be over soon

**[10:51] Semi Eita**

ok!

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[17:13] You**

kenjirou

**[17:18] Kenjirou**

hm

**[17:19] You**

i have something really important to tell you

**[17:19] Kenjirou**

did something happen?

are you okay?

**[17:19] You**

i’m fine but

could you not speak until i'm done

**[17:20] Kenjirou**

...yeah ok

**[17:24] Kenjirou**

taichi you’re scaring me

we could just call do you don’t have to type so much

please

**[17:25] You**

According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway, because bees don’t care what humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let’s shake it up a little. Barry! Breakfast is ready! Coming! Hang on a second. Hello? Barry? Adam? Can you believe this is happening? I can’t. I’ll pick you up. Looking sharp. Use the stairs. Your father paid good money for those. Sorry. I’m excited. Here’s the graduate. We’re very proud of you, son. A perfect report card, all B’s. Very proud. Ma! I got a thing going on here. You got lint on your fuzz. Ow! That’s me! Wave to us! We’ll be in row 118,000. Bye! Barry, I told you, stop flying in the house!

**[17:25] Kenjirou**

…

prepare to die by the hands of satou-kun

**[17:26] You**

NO WAIT

KENJIROU

PLS

\--------

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[20:15] You**

what time should i go over tomorrow?

**[20:24] Semi-san**

can we do it before practice?

i don’t want to hold you back at night

**[20:26] You**

sure

me and kenjirou always sit at the benches near the gym to study so we can do it there

**[20:26] Semi-san**

alright!

see you tomorrow then

**[20:27] You**

see you :)

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[20:28] You**

kenjirou

i’m helping semi-san before practice tomorrow

do you mind if he sits with us

**[20:32] Kenjirou**

no, i don’t mind

**[20:33] You**

ok

\--------

<blockquote> **Terushima Yuuji**

June 5, 2012

! SELLING CONCERT TICKETS !

2012 Hypernovas At Your Door Concert ‘The Catalyst’

16 June 2012 at 07:30PM

Sendai Sunplaza Hall

Cat 2 Tickets x3

¥7500 each

Please email me at yuuji0418@gmail.com if interested!</blockquote>

\--------

_7 June 2012, Thursday_

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[16:03] You**

semi-san i’m coming over soon

is there anything specific you want to do since we covered all the important parts

?

**[16:07] Semi-san**

hey taichi, it’s yamagata

eita’s sleeping 

should i wake him?

**[16:08] You**

oh no it’s fine just leave him

how did you get into his phone?

**[16:08] Semi-san**

i’m his roommates i’ve seen him enter the password so many times

it’s so dumb though like who sets their passwords to random numbers these days

**[16:09] You**

??

**[16:09] Semi-san**

his password is 151244105

like why

**[16:09] You**

why did you just tell me his password???

**[16:10] Semi-san**

oh

haha shit

whatever eita doesn't have anything on his phone anyway

**[16:10] You**

ok well

can you open the door for me?

i have to drop off some stuff for semi-san

**[16:10] Semi-san**

yeah sure

**[16:10] You**

also yamagata-san you might want to delete these messages

i don’t think semi-san will be happy if he found out you exposed his password

**[16:11] Semi Eita**

oh shit you’re right

good thinking taichi

**[16:12] You**

no problem

i’ll be over in fifteen minutes

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[16:37] You**

i know i said i’d be over later but semi-san is sleeping so can i go over now

**[16:39] Kenjirou**

yeah sure

\--------

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[20:34] Semi-san**

taichi i’m so sorry about just now

i was so tired and forgot that you were coming over

**[20:42] You**

it’s ok, we already covered all the important parts anyway

i left my notes so you can read them over

**[20:45] Semi-san**

oh yeah i saw, thanks for that

and for the coffee too!

**[20:46] You**

i felt like you needed one

oh and by the way are you free next saturday evening

**[20:46] Semi-san**

yeah i should be, what’s up?

oh man i just remembered, that’s also the date of the hypernovas at you door concert

**[20:46] You**

really?

**[20:46] Semi-san**

yeah, it’s their first ever asia tour called ‘the catalyst’

they’ll be performing songs from their newest album too

**[20:47] You**

that’s cool

aren't you going?

**[20:47] Semi-san**

no i can’t, i didn’t manage to get the tickets on time

sales started during nationals but my phone was dead the whole day and when we got back only the most expensive tickets were left

**[20:47] You**

that sucks

it would be really cool to go to their concert

**[20:48] Semi-san**

yeah, i was really excited to go too!

but it’s fine, they're releasing this concert as a dvd so i'll buy that instead

**[20:48] You**

then you can watch it as many times as you want to

**[20:28] Semi-san**

yeah!

\--------

_8 June 2012, Friday_

**From:** kawanishichi@gmail.com

 **To:** yuuji0418@gmail.com

**Subject: Hypernovas at you Door concert tickets**

Hi Terushima, 

I saw your facebook post about the tickets for The Catalyst concert and I’m interested in buying all three. Can I have your details to transfer the money?

Regards,

Kawanishi Taichi

\--------

_9 June 2012, Saturday_

**From:** yuuji0418@gmail.com

 **To:** kawanishichi@gmail.com

**Subject: Re: Hypernovas at you Door concert tickets**

Hi Kawanishi,

Cool! One ticket is ¥7500, but if you buy all three I’ll give you a 30% discount so you can just pay ¥15750. Do it using Paypal to this email address.

Send me a screenshot of your receipt for proof! Or if you change your mind, just drop me another email. 

Cheers,

Terushima Yuuji

\--------

_10 June 2012, Sunday_

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[19:58] Kenjirou**

taichi i swear

i gave you my room key for a reason don’t make me take it away

**[19:58] You**

idk what you’re talking about

**[19:58] Kenjirou**

bullshit. 

[Image Attached]

why

**[19:59] You**

well you didn’t like the ushijima-san one i did the last time

**[19:59] Kenjirou**

so you decided to print pictures of semi-san instead?

where did you even get these from????

**[20:00] You**

i asked yamagata-san

**[20:00] Kenjirou**

WHAT

are you kidding me…. i dont need other people getting in my business

**[20:00] You**

don't worry i didn’t say anything, i just asked for pictures of semi-san and he gave it to me

now you can have a semi-san shrine like you always wanted

**[20:01] Kenjirou**

i hate you

\--------

**From:** kawanishichi@gmail.com

 **To:** yuuji0418@gmail.com

**Subject: Re:Re: Hypernovas at you Door concert tickets**

Hi Terushima,

i just transferred you the money, my receipt is below. Thanks!

Regards,

Kawanishi

Attached file: receipt.png 

\--------

_11 June 2012, Monday_

**From:** yuuji0418@gmail.com

 **To:** kawanishichi@gmail.com

**Subject: Re:Re:Re: Hypernovas at your Door concert tickets**

Thanks for buying! I’ve attached the three tickets below, you have to print them out and bring them to the event to get in. Remember to arrive early to avoid long queues!

Cheers,

Terushima

Attached file: 2012 Hypernovas at you Door ‘The Catalyst’ Tickets.pdf

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[16:03] You**

kenjirou you’re free on saturday night right

**[16:11] Kenjirou**

yeah why

taichii

**[16:17] You**

i just sent you an email, go check

**[16:20] Kenjirou**

ok i got it, what is it

**[16:20] You**

two tickets to a concert by a band semi-san really likes

**[16:21] Kenjirou**

isn’t this the same artist you’ve been listening to a lot?

you added them to your playlist recently

**[16:21] You**

yeah i listened to some of their songs after semi-san told me about them

anyway

this is a good chance for you to ask semi-san out

a date to to his favourite bands concert that he couldn’t get the tickets to because they were sold out

!

**[16:21] Kenjirou**

how did you get the tickets if they were sold out?

**[16:22] You**

a friend had extra and asked if i wanted them

coincidentally it was the band that semi-san likes a lot

**[16:22] Kenjirou**

hm

**[16:22] You**

so you’ll go right?

**[16:23] Kenjirou**

well i don’t really have a choice do i

**[16:23] You**

great :D

you have to ask him out though

**[16:23] Kenjirou**

you didn’t already?

i’d have thought you planned everything out already

**[16:24] You**

no i had to tell you first

anyway you have to ask him

have fun :)

**[16:24] Kenjirou**

you asshole

\--------

_13 June 2012, Wednesday_

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[14:37] You**

good luck for later semi-san

**[14:42] Semi-san**

thanks taichi!

i’m feeling confident

**[14:43] You**

you studied really hard i know you’ll do well

**[14:44] Semi-san**

it’s all thanks to you, taichi

after this let me treat you to something as a thank you

**[14:44] You**

you don’t have to do that, semi-san

now go prepare your exam is starting soon

**[14:45] Semi-san**

i’m definitely taking you out after this

========

**Participants: Semi Eita, You**

**[21:07] You**

Semi-san, are you free on Saturday night at 6pm?

**[21:10] Semi Eita**

oh? taichi also asked me this the other day

yes i'm free 

what’s up?

**[21:12] You**

Ok, let's go out

**[21:12] Semi Eita**

sure, where to?

**[21:13] You**

Out

**[21:14] Semi Eita**

wow that's so informative 

**[21:14] You**

I’ll meet you at gate 3

**[21:14] Semi Eita**

alright

========

_14 June 2012, Thursday_

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[10:17] Semi-san**

oh i just remembered, there's a great ice cream shop down the road from the school, i’ll take you there

**[10:19] You**

semi-san you really don't have to 

**[10:19] Semi-san**

it’s the least i can do for your help

i got 73 out of 100, taichi

that’s almost 30 marks more than the last test!

**[10:20] You**

yes but it was by your own effort

**[10:21] Semi-san**

nonsense

are you free after school?

**[10:21] You**

yes but only for a little while

**[10:21] Semi-san**

that's fine, we can buy it then eat it on the way back

3:30 ok with you?

**[10:21] You**

yup

**[10:22] Semi-san**

alright i'll meet you outside your room then

**[10:22] You**

ok

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[15:37] You**

cookies and cream?

**[15:41] Kenjirou**

for?

**[15:41] You**

ice cream

**[15:41] Kenjirou**

i guess

why

**[15:42] You**

nothing

**[15:42] Kenjirou**

taichi…

**[15:43] You**

:)

\--------

_16 June 2012, Saturday_

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[19:13] Semi-san**

TAICHI YOU SLY ASS

**[19:17] You**

?

**[19:18] Semi-san**

YOU ASKED IF I WAS FREE SO I COULD GO TO THE CONCERT

YOU PLANNED EVERYTHING, DIDN’T YOU?

**[19:18] You**

nooo

**[19:18] Semi-san**

god of course you did

** [19:18] You **

maybe

**[19:19] Semi-san**

why didn’t you come along?

**[19:19] You**

i know you like them a lot too

i couldn't go, i had to meet up with some classmates for a group project

**[19:19] Semi-san**

man that sucks so much

**[19:20] You**

it’s fine, i can watch the recording like you said

**[19:20] Semi-san**

oh yeah! i’ll send you the link for it when it’s out if you want

**[19:20] You**

that would be great thank you

**[19:21] Semi-san**

oh i gotta go we’re almost at the front

bye taichi!

**[19:22] You**

enjoy the show!

\--------

**Participants: Semi-san, You**

**[20:13] Semi-san**

[Image Attached]

got this for you!

**[21:01] You**

thanks semi-san

but you really didn't have to

**[21:04] Semi-san**

of course i had to!

it was the least i could do

**[21:05] You**

did you at least get one for yourself too

**[21:05] Semi-san**

oh yeah of course

i got a keychain for shirabu too so now all of us have one

**[21:06] You**

that’s cute

**[21:06] Semi-san**

had to bribe with free food him to put it on his bag though

**[21:06] You**

that doesn’t sound like a bribe to me

**[21:07] Semi-san**

what do you mean?

**[21:07] You**

nothing

thanks again semi-san

**[21:07] Semi-san**

no problem! 

glad you like it :)

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[22:04] Kenjirou**

taichi

he kissed me

**[22:04] You**

semi-san?

**[22:04] Kenjirou**

yeah

we were walking back to the dorm and he suddenly stopped and kissed me

then he apologised and just ran away...

i don’t know what to do

**[22:05] You**

have you tried texting him

**[22:06] Kenjirou**

no

i immediately texted you instead

i just reached my room

**[22:06] You**

you should try to reach out

as quickly as possible to not cause misunderstandings

**[22:07] Kenjirou**

wait, he’s calling me now

**[22:07] You**

tell me after?

**[22:07] Kenjirou**

yeah ok

========

**Calls**

_22:07_

From: Semi Eita

Duration: 17m 03s

========

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[22:26] Kenjirou**

sorry taichi i’m really tired

i’ll tell you tomorrow

goodnight

**[22:26] You**

sure

rest well kenjirou

night

========

_17 June 2012, Sunday_

**Participants: Satou-kun (2-5), You**

**[09:12] You**

Sorry for disturbing you so early, Satou-kun

**[09:12] Satou-kun (2-5)**

no worries, shirabu-san

what is it?

**[09:13] You**

If you don’t mind, could you tell me what Taichi was doing last night from 6pm?

**[09:13] Satou-kun (2-5)**

oh, he was just sleeping

he went to bed at around seven thirty right after we had dinner

i’m guessing he was tired from studying the whole day

**[09:14] You**

Was he working on any group project with your classmates?

**[09:14] Satou-kun (2-5)**

no, we weren’t assigned any projects recently

**[09:15] You**

I see

Thanks for the help, Satou-kun

**[09:15] Satou-kun (2-5)**

no problem, shirabu-san!

========

**Missed Calls (1)**

_10:02_

From: Kenjirou

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[10:05] Kenjirou**

taichi

pick up

**[10:05] You**

sorry i was in the shower

what’s wrong

**[10:06] Kenjirou**

explain to me how you got the tickets again

for yesterday’s concert?

**[10:07] You**

my friend bought the tickets but couldn’t go because he had something on that day

so he passed them to me because he knows i like music

**[10:07] Kenjirou**

really

**[10:07] You**

yeah

**[10:07] Kenjirou**

and you couldn’t go because?

**[10:09] You**

i had a project to work on for class

**[10:09] Kenjirou**

oh really

**[10:09] You**

kenjirou

you're scaring me

**[10:10] Kenjirou**

i just

wish you wouldn’t lie to me, taichi

i know you bought the tickets yourself and that you were sleeping since seven thirty last night. semi-san told me when we called yesterday night

**[10:13] You**

fuck

i’m sorry

**[10:14] Kenjirou**

i’m not angry, taichi

ok well i am a little bit but that’s not the point

just

let’s talk over the phone

\-------- 

**Calls**

_10:14_

From: Kenjirou

Duration: 50m 02s

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[11:17] You**

good luck with talking to semi-san later

**[11:17] Kenjirou**

thanks, taichi

and promise me you’ll put yourself first more

i don’t want something like this to happen again

i can’t have you missing out on all the fun too

**[11:18] You**

ok ok i promise

now go get your man

**[11:18] Kenjirou**

don’t call him that

he’s not my man

**[11:18] You**

yet

**[11:19] Kenjirou**

f u

**[11:19] You**

:)

\--------

_25 June 2012, Tuesday_

**Participants: Kenjirou, You**

**[05:42] Kenjirou**

god

my head is spinning

i don’t think i can make it to class

this feels like a cold

maybe i caught it from the concert

sorry taichi

can you help me to ask koumi for notes from class

thanks

\--------

**[06:21] You**

kenjirou don’t apologise it's not your fault

i’ll get the notes from koumi and drop it off later

rest well yeah

========

**Participants: Semi Eita, You**

**[07:29] Semi Eita**

i heard from taichi that you got sick

feels a little weird how i didn’t get the bug too

get well soon! practice felt weird without you 

\--------

**[18:02] You**

Thanks for the food, Semi-san

I really hope you didn’t catch the sickness too, we can’t have both setters out of commission

And how did you know what my favourites were?

Did Taichi tell you?

**[18:31] Semi Eita**

favourites?

**[18:31] You**

Green tea and the cheesecake from the cafe

**[18:31] Semi Eita**

i only got you the chicken soup

so that must’ve been taichi, because i asked him to drop it off at your room

**[18:32] You**

Oh, I see

Thanks anyway for getting the soup for me 

I’ll have it for dinner later

**[18:32] Semi Eita**

no problem

i gotta go now but get well soon, shirabu!

**[18:32] You**

Thanks, Semi-san

\--------

**Participants: Taichi, You**

**[18:57] You**

taichi

**[18:57] Taichi**

kenjirouuu

are you feeling better

**[18:57] You**

yeah

thanks for the food

and the notes

**[18:58] Taichi**

of course i couldn't let you suffer without your comfort foods

**[18:58] You**

i feel like an idiot

i thought semi-san bought them for me

**[18:58] Taichi**

lol

i should tell him then next time he can get them for you instead

bought with love~

**[18:59] You**

oh my god shut up

**[18:59] Taichi**

:)

**[18:59] You**

how was practice

**[18:59] Taichi**

it was ok

coach got kinda pissed because you weren’t there but he's always pissed so nothing new

sonde-kun subbed in for you when we did six on six and you’d be glad to hear that his aim has improved from the last time we had a match

**[19:00] You**

that’s good

he has a lot of potential

i’m going to eat dinner now, let’s call instead

**[19:00] Taichi**

ok

\--------

**Calls**

_19:01_

To: Taichi

Duration: 31m 45s

\--------

_28 June 2012, Thursday_

**Participants: Semi Eita, You**

**[19:27] You**

Semi-san, are you online right now?

**[19:32] Semi Eita**

yeah, what's up shirabu?

**[19:33] You**

I wanted to talk to you about the whole thing

Because I haven't really given you a proper explanation

**[19:33] Semi Eita**

oh

that's great! i'm glad you can trust me

would talking over the phone be easier for you?

**[19:33] You**

I’m not in the best position to call right now

We can call afterwards if you really want

**[19:34] Semi Eita**

whatever is most comfortable for you works for me!

should i stay quiet until you finish typing everything?

**[19:34] You**

Yeah, I guess

Thank you

Also can you please promise not to freak out when I tell you

Or hate me or get angry

**[19:35] Semi Eita**

well it depends on what you have to say

but i'll try my best to be objective and be open

**[19:35] You**

Thank you

The reason why I said I didn’t want to officially date you yet is because I kind of also like someone else 

I felt that it would be wrong to go out with you while I have feelings for someone else, but I don't know what to do because I really doubt I’m going to stop liking them any time soon

But my feelings for you aren’t a passing crush either, I’m sure of it

There's the proper explanation, sorry it’s a lot to take in

**[19:41] You**

Semi-san?

**[19:42] Semi Eita**

yeah i’m here, i just had to reread that 

don’t apologise please, i understand what you mean

and why you did what you did

if you don't mind me asking, who is the other person you like?

it’s ok if you don’t want to tell me

**[19:45] You**

It’s Taichi

I think I liked him since first year but only recently realised my feelings

**[19:46] Semi Eita**

ah ok

**[19:47] You**

I know it's wrong to have feelings for two people at a time, but I didn't want to leave you in the dark without explaining things

If you don't want to talk anymore, I understand

**[19:48] semi Eita**

no shirabu, it’s okay

seriously

look i uh

might also kind of have a crush on taichi as well?

i mean i know he's attractive, anyone with eyes can see that

but i saw him in a new light when he helped me prepare for the re exams and hes just so cute so i couldn't help but to start feeling real fond of him

but like you said, i still really like you shirabu

so i'm not upset or weirded out that you like him or that you like two people

and i haven't really thought about dating him since i kind of had eyes for you this whole time, but i'm definitely not against it

**[19:54] You**

I’m scared, Semi-san

I have no idea if he likes me back

I know he doesn't have an interest in girls, but I have no idea if he likes guys, or if he's even interested in dating anyone

I don't want to bring the subject up and end up creating an awkward atmosphere

**[19:55] Semi Eita**

oh i don't think you have to worry about that, shirabu

**[19:55] You**

what do you mean?

**[19:56] Semi Eita**

well, to be honest

before you started noticing me trying to flirt with you, i thought you and taichi were already going out

all the third years did, actually

you and him are always together and closer than most best friends, so we all just assumed you were dating

tendou said he's even caught you two giving loving looks to each other, though i've never seen any myself

so i highly doubt that taichi doesn’t have at least some feelings for you

**[19:59] You**

You thought we were dating but you still tried flirting with me?

**[19:59] Semi Eita**

well

i mean

yeah

kinda felt like i had to shoot my shot, y’know?

**[20:00] You**

What if we had actually been together?

**[20:00] Semi Eita**

well, i liked the both of you so if it worked i would've just flirted with taichi too

**[20:00] You**

How would it have gone?

Wouldn't that be cheating if you dated two people at once?

**[20:01] Semi Eita**

nah, polyamory is a thing

**[20:01] You**

What's that?

**[20:01] Semi Eita**

there's a lot of different forms of it, but in this case it would be multiple people dating each other with consent from all parties involved

i have a friend who's in a polyamorous relationship with three other people, actually

**[20:01] You**

Really?

**[20:02] Semi Eita**

yeah, he's from seijoh

**[20:02] You**

...What

**[20:02] Semi Eita**

we were friends in middle school and he told me all about it in the first year of high school when he met the rest of them

you know the four third years in the volleyball team?

**[20:03] You**

No way

**[20:03] Semi Eita**

yes way

i'm friends with hanamaki, the one with pink hair

**[20:04] You**

wait

the four third years includes the one with thick eyebrows right?

**[20:04] Semi Eita**

yeah, that’s the middle blocker matsukawa issei

**[20:04] You**

No wonder they were swapping jerseys during the practice match

Taichi and I were so confused

**[20:04] Semi Eita**

oh no, that's something they’ve done since they became friends

they do it so much that their coach gave up on stopping them

he even lets them do it for matches too as long as they keep that jersey for the whole match, but they can switch for every new match

**[20:05] You**

That’s crazy

Seijoh is crazy

**[20:05] Semi Eita**

yeah, you’re not wrong there

**[20:05] You**

But how would a relationship like that even work 

**[20:06] Semi Eita**

a poly relationship works like a regular one between two people except that more than two people are involved

can you call now? it’s easier to explain than over text

**[20:06] You**

hold on, give me minute

\--------

**Calls**

_20:06_

From: Semi Eita

Duration: 10m 29s

\--------

_29 June 2012, Friday_

**Participants: Taichi, You**

**[18:03] Taichi**

hey kenjirou

can i crash tonight

satou needs to work on his speech for debate club with a friend

**[18:29] You**

yeah sure

i bought the korean noodles you like, we can have that for dinner if you haven't eaten yet

**[18:31] Taichi**

kenjirou you are literally the best

i love you

**[18:32] You**

same

i love me too

**[18:32] Taichi**

…

**[18:32] you**

just come over i started boiling the water already

**[18:32] Taichi**

yeah yeah

\--------

**Participants: Semi Eita, You**

**[22:14] Semi Eita**

y'know i just realised, you still call me semi-san

i know we're not exactly dating but i don't mind you calling me eita

**[22;15] You**

you just want me to say your first name

**[22:15] Semi Eita**

you are such a brat you know

**[22:15] You**

i know you've only said it a million times

you can call me kenjirou too, i guess

**[22:15] Semi Eita**

you guess?

**[22:16] You**

…

**[22:16] Semi Eita**

just teasing

also how come you've suddenly changed to typing in all lowercase?

**[22:16] You**

i got lazy

my phone’s set to lowercase by default

i only mostly text taichi so i don't really care

**[22:16] Semi Eita**

so you capitalise letters just for other people?

**[22:16] You**

yeah

**[22:17] Semi Eita**

interesting

also how's everything going with him?

**[22:17] You**

what do you mean

nothing’s going on

he came over for dinner and is sleeping over tonight

nothing is going to happen

**[22:17] Semi Eita**

sure

**[22:18] You**

seriously eita

i thought over it some more yesterday and i was thinking maybe nothing ever has to happen

i'd be happy just being with you

**[22:18] Semi Eita**

ok as much as that makes my heart melt kenjirou

are you really going to give up on him without even trying? 

i didn't take you for someone who'd give up so easily

**[22:19] You**

i'm not giving up

i just don't want to risk it

**[22:20] Semi Eita**

well, everything that’s worth something comes with a risk, doesn't it?

me kissing you that night was risky, but it worked out in the end

**[22:20] You**

i guess

i have to go, taichi just got out of the shower

**[22:21] Semi Eita**

don’t let him go just like that, okay?

we don’t know for sure how he feels so take this chance

and no matter what happens, i’ll be here for you

**[22:21] You**

ok

thank you, eita

\--------

**Contact Details:**

Contact Name: ~~Semi Eita~~ Eita

Mobile Number: xxx-xxx-xxxx

Save changes?

[Yes] No

\--------

_30 June 2012, Saturday_

**Participants: Eita, You**

**[07:09] You**

eita, do you want to get breakfast with taichi and i?

we’re going to go to the cafe down the street

**[07:13] Eita**

sure!

i just came back from a jog with wakatoshi and tendou so i have to shower

give me ten? i'll meet you at the dorm entrance

**[07:14] You**

ok

\--------

_1 July 2012, Sunday_

**Participants: Eita, You**

**[23:01] Eita**

kenjirou, i've been thinking

**[23:02] You**

that's never a good sign

**[23:02] Eita**

brat

as i was saying

i think the three of us should just hang out like normal

it doesn’t have to be special like going out, we could just hang out in your room or somewhere we’re all comfortable with

this way we can all get used to each other’s company

what do you think?

**[23:02] You**

yeah

that sounds good

\--------

_5 July 2012, Thursday_

**Participants: Taichi, You**

**[21:02] You**

eita invited us for dinner with him tomorrow night after practice, do you want to go?

**[21:04] Taichi**

wow first name basis already?

that’s fast kenjirou

**[21:05] You**

shut up

are you going

**[21:05] Taichi**

yeah sure

\--------

_8 July 2012, Sunday_

**Participants: Taichi, You**

**[15:23] Taichi**

kenjirou

semi-san wants us to go over to his for a movie

**[15:28] You**

what movie

**[15:29] Taichi**

inception

the one where they get transported into different worlds

with the famous actor leonardo da vinci

**[15:30] You**

it’s dicaprio, idiot

**[15:31] Taichi**

yes that guy

**[15:31] You**

da vinci is the italian artist who’s been dead for centuries

**[15:31] Taichi**

whatever same thing

**[15:31] You**

it really isn’t

**[15:31] Taichi**

you coming?

**[15:32] You**

yeah, i guess

**[15:32] Taichi**

tendou-san and yamagata-san will be there too

**[15:32] You**

well yeah, it’s yamagata-san’s room too

and tendou-san loves movies

did he say what time to go over?

**[15:33] Taichi**

anytime

**[15:33] You**

ok

i have an assignment to complete, so you can go over first

**[15:33] Taichi**

i can wait for you

**[15:33] You**

it’s fine, i won't take very long

**[15:34] Taichi**

ok then

see you soon

\--------

_10 July, Tuesday_

**Participants: Taichi, You**

**[20:17] Taichi**

kenjirou i wanted to ask you this just now after practice but i forgot

how are things going with semi-san

it's like nothing happened after he kissed you that night other than the talk on sunday

**[20:19] You**

don’t worry taichi, everything’s fine

we're just taking things slow

there hasn't been a lot of chances for us to hang out either

**[20:19] Taichi**

maybe i should go over less then

**[20:20] You**

please don't do that, taichi

you know what they say

bros before hoes

**[20:20] Taichi**

so semi-san is your hoe i see

interesting…

**[20:20] You**

NO

**[20:21] Taichi**

i should screenshot this and send it to him

**[20:21] You**

i hate you

**[20:21] Taichi**

:)

**[20:21] You**

but really, don't do that

sure i like eita, but you're my best friend and you come before him

**[20:22] Taichi**

aww kenjirou’s getting all sentimental

**[20:22] You**

shut up oh my god

i need to go water my dog bye

**[20:22] Taichi**

you don’t even have a watering can!

**[20:22] You**

hikaru-chan needs me goodbye

**[20:23] Taichi**

you named your dog hikaru-chan??

???

\--------

_12 July 2012, Thursday_

**Participants: Taichi, You**

**[09:10] You**

i can’t believe ushijima-san let tendou-san organise a team karaoke

i thought he was better than that

**[09:11] Taichi**

are you still salty about that

**[09:11] You**

i'm not salty, it just doesn't seem like a very good team bonding activity

it would've been better to just hold a practice match

**[09:11] Taichi**

loosen up kenjiro, it'll be fun

you’ll get to see tendou-san make a fool of himself

and aren't you in class anyway how come you’re texting me

**[09:12] You**

the teacher went to get something and i know you're not having class because okumura-sensei isn't here today

**[09:12] Taichi**

sometimes i forget how smart you are

**[09:13] You**

i was just being observant

oh there won’t be enough time to watch tomorrow’s episode after we come back from the karaoke

**[09:13] Taichi**

aw i really wanted to see what oota’s ordeal was all about :(

**[09:14] You**

we can just watch it on friday after practice

**[09:14] Taichi**

you don't mind if i stay over again then right

**[09:14] You**

no of course not

**[09:15] Taichi**

ok nice

**[09:15] You**

ok i have to go, sensei is back

talk to you later

\--------

**[21:33] You**

[Image Attached]

[Image Attached]

[Image Attached]

[Image Attached]

[Video Attached]

[Video Attached]

[Video Attached]

that should be all

i didn't take much

**[21:37] Taichi**

thanks kenjirou you're the best

**[21:37] You**

will you forgive me for not dueting with you yet

**[21:38] Taichi**

no way

you can’t ever be forgiven for making me sing my heart will go on alone

**[21:38] You**

you're ridiculous

**[21:38] Taichi**

and you are still not forgiven

**[21:39] You**

you know i couldn't do it!

all the third years were there, i didn't want to embarrass myself in front of them

**[21:39] Taichi**

hm

**[21:40] You**

if we go for another round of karaoke, just the two of us, and i duet with you

will you forgive me then

**[21:410] Taichi**

...maybe

i’ll think about it

\--------

_14 July 2012, Saturday_

**Participants: Eita, You**

**[00:02] You**

[Image Attached]

fuck 

eita he's so cute

i really want to kiss him

**[00:03] Eita**

then do it??

**[00:03] You**

i can’t, you know this

he just looks so beautiful when he sleeps i can't believe this is the first time i'm realising it

help eita what do i do

**[00:04] Eita**

cry in gay

**[00:04] You**

…

**[00:04] Eita**

kidding kidding

why don't we go for breakfast tomorrow?

**[00:04] You**

maybe

i'll have to ask him in the morning

**[00:07] You**

as much as i’m terrified of fucking things up i really want something to happen

it's so frustrating to just sit here and having to hold myself back

**[00:08] Eita**

i understand, kenjirou

i'll think of something, okay?

in the meantime you should go to bed, it’s really late 

**[00:08] You**

alright

goodnight, eita

**[00:08] Eita**

night kenjirou

\--------

**Calls**

_07:10_

To: Taichi

Failed to connect

\--------

**Participants: Taichi, You**

**[07:12] You**

taichi, where did you go?

eita wanted to go out and have breakfast with us again

\--------

**Participants: Satou-kun (2-5), You**

**[07:15] You**

Sorry this is so early, Satou-kun, but is Taichi in?

He isn't answering any of his calls or messages

**[07:19] Satou-kun (2-5)**

he left for a jog at around 6 and left his phone here

**[07:20] You**

Oh

**[07:20] Satou-kun (2-5)**

do you want to know when he gets back?

**[07:20] You**

Yes please, thank you, Satou-kun

Sorry for always troubling you

**[07:21] Satou-kun (2-5)**

it’s fine, shirabu-san

\--------

**Participants: Eita, You**

**[07:22] You**

eita, taichi left for a jog

he was gone when i woke up and left his phone in his room

this feels so weird

he's never done this before

usually he’d tell me whenever he goes

**[07:23] Eita**

i’m sure everything’s fine

are you still up for breakfast?

**[07:23] You**

not really

sorry

**[07:23] Eita**

it’s fine, i understand

don’t stress over this too much, ok?

talk to him when he gets back

**[07:23] You**

yeah ok

\--------

**Calls**

_08:14_

From: Taichi

Duration: 12m 49s

\--------

**Participants: Eita, You**

**[08:49] You**

taichi’s back and we talked

he wants to go for lunch instead

can you make it?

**[08:53] Eita**

sure, what time?

**[08:54] You**

is 1 ok

**[08:54] Eita**

yeah that’s fine

**[08:54] You**

ok, we’ll meet you at gate 3 then

\--------

_19 July 2012, Thursday_

**Participants: Taichi, You**

**[14:30] You**

do you want to come over and study

**[14:30] Taichi**

yeah ok

**[14:30] You**

eita will be here too if that's ok with you

**[14:30] Taichi**

sure i don't mind

**[14:37] You**

shit okuda just messaged me asking to help him study for tomorrow's quiz 

i can't go over sorry

**[14:30] You**

that's ok

you're still coming over later for the new episode right?

**[14:30] You**

of course

**[14:30] You**

ok

see you later

\-------

**[15:23] You**

eita and i are going to the cafe, do you want anything

**[15:31] You**

taichi?

========

**Missed Calls (3)**

_15:32_

From: Kenjirou

_15:33_

From: Kenjirou

_15:37_

From: Semi-san

========

**Participants: Taichi, You**

**[15:40] You**

taichi is everything okay?

\--------

**[16:10] Taichi**

sorry kenjirou i didn't mean to worry you

my phone died in the library so i didn't see your texts

i'm going over now

**[16:12] You**

it’s ok

we got you a croissant and mocha

**[16:13] Taichi**

kenjirou you didn't have to

**[16:13] Taichi**

too late

hurry up and get over here, it’s getting cold

**[16:13] Taichi**

yeah yeah

\--------

_20 July 2012, Friday_

**Participants: Eita, You**

**[22:45] You**

i've been meaning to tell you this but i didn’t know if it was important enough to mention

but it’s been going on for a while

taichi’s been listening to a lot of sad playlists on our shared spotify

he usually only listens to lofi or rock, never sad songs

do you think it means something

**[22:46] Eita**

yeah i've been thinking about this too

well not that specifically, but the whole situation with taichi

i dont think its enough that we just hang out

as in, i don’t feel like we’re going to get anywhere just by doing that

maybe we should just be honest with everything and tell him straight out

he’s been your best friend for so long, so i really doubt that something like this could affect your friendship

**[22:47] You**

honestly, same

**[22:47] Eita**

you're ok with telling him?

**[22:47] You**

i think i was going to do it eventually anyway, so yeah

when should we do it?

**[22:47] Eita**

the sooner the better, i guess

what about tomorrow?

**[22:48] You**

oh

taichi told me that satou’s going on a date tomorrow night

he's leaving at 6 so we could go over after that

**[22:48] Eita**

ok, we’ll do it then

\--------

**Calls**

_22:49_

From: Eita

Duration: 13m 09s

\--------

_21 July 2012, Saturday_

**Participants: Eita, You**

**[18:02] Eita**

did you get the sukiyaki?

**[18:02] You**

yeah i just did, on my way back now

**[18:02] Eita**

i'll be waiting for you at the entrance

**[18:05] You**

i'm scared, eita

what if this doesn't work out

**[18:05] Eita**

remember what we said yesterday?

we have to do this

taichi is your best friend and you know that he's understanding, there's no way he'd hate you for something like this

and you're not alone, we’re in this together, ok?

**[18:06] Eita**

ok

thank you eita

========

**Participants: Satou, You**

**[18:01] Satou**

yo taichi i'm leaving now

won't be back until midnight or so

there's leftovers from yesterday's dinner in the fridge you can have when you wake up

i'll update you on how it goes when i get back

wish me luck!!!!

\--------

**[21:27] Semi-san created a new group**

**[21:27] Semi-san added you, Kenjirou to the group**

\--------

**Participants: Kenjirou, Semi-san, You**

**[21:17] Semi-san**

i still can't believe you tried to jump out of the window, taichi

**[21:17] Kenjirou**

yeah you gave us enough trouble as it was already

always running away

**[21:17] You**

not my fault

i didn't want to ruin anything

**[21:18] Semi-san**

that line sounds strangely familiar, doesn't it, kenjirou?

**[21:18] Kenjirou**

shut up eita

and stop being stupid taichi

there's no way you could have ruined anything

unless you try to jump out of the window again

**[21:18] You**

i mean

**[21:19] Kenjirou**

taichi 

you are literally the most precious person to me

eita too

**[21:19] Semi-san**

yes what he said

**[21:19] Kenjirou**

and you better remember that

**[21:21] Kenjirou**

taichi say something

**[21:22] You**

no u

**[21:22] Kenjirou**

WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN TAICHI

**[21:22] You**

kenjirou is the most precious person to me too

and eita

**[21:23] Kenjirou**

i

**[21:23] Semi-san**

aww taichi

you're so cute

i bet kenjirou is all red

he acts all big but can never take any compliments 

**[21:23] Kenjirou**

SHUT UP EITA

TAICHI YOU SUCK

**[21:24] You**

only for you :)

**[21:24] Kenjirou**

OHMYGODSDJS

**[21:24] Semi-san**

TAICHI

**[21:24] Kenjirou**

i can't wait to strangle you tomorrow taichi

**[21:25] You**

i can't wait to die the way i always wanted to, in my lover's arms

**[21:25] Semi-san**

oh my god you two

**[21:25] Kenjirou**

don't worry eita i haven't forgotten about you

**[21:25] Semi-san**

oh no, kenjirou is going to strangle me, whatever shall i do

**[21:26] Kenjirou**

fuck you eita

**[21:26] Semi-san**

:)

**[21:26] Kenjirou**

ugh

whatever

i'm going to bed

goodnight

**[21:27] You**

nooo kenjirou you're doing it wrong

**[21:27] Kenjirou**

doing what wrong

**[21:27] You**

you have to send a heart

eita show him

**[21:27] Semi-san**

like this <3

**[21:28] Kenjirou**

i know how to send a heart, i'm not a child

**[21:28] You**

ok then do it properly

**[21:28] Kenjirou**

fine

you still suck

<3

**[21:29] Semi-san**

night you two <3

**[21:29] You**

goodnight <3

\--------

**Contact Details:**

Contact Name: ~~Semi-san~~ Eita <3

Mobile Number: xxx-xxx-xxxx

Save changes?

[Yes] No

**Contact Details:**

Contact Name: ~~Kenjirou~~ Kenjirou <3

Mobile Number: xxx-xxx-xxxx

Save changes?

[Yes] No

_end_

* * *

**OMAKE (1)**

_3 August 2012, Friday_

**weasel brush shop**

**Participants: Kenjirou <3, Eita <3, You**

**[17:21] You**

according to all known laws of aviation, a bee should not be able to fly.

**[17:22] Kenjirou <3**

NOT THIS AGAIN

taichi stop bothering me with your dumb memes i’m trying to finish my math homework and you’re not making it any easier

**[17:22] You**

fine then solve this 

9x - 7i > (3x - 7u)

**[17:23] Kenjirou <3**

no fuck you, i'm out

**[17:23] Eita <3**

what's going on?

**[17:23] Kenjirou <3**

great, eita’s here, you can bother him instead

**[17:24] Eita <3**

hey kenjiro, taichi

**[17:24] Kenjirou <3**

bye

**[17:24] Eita <3**

um, ouch?

**[17:25] You**

eita want to hear a story

**[17:25] Eita <3**

yeah go for it

**[17:25] You**

according to all known laws of aviation, a bee should not be able to fly

its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. 

the bee, of course, flies anyway, because bees don’t care what humans think is impossible. 

_[cut for length]_

\--------

**OMAKE (2)**

_19 August 2012, Sunday_

**Participants: Kenjirou <3, You**

**[10:03] Kenjirou <3**

taichi get dressed we’re going on a date

**[10:03] You**

what

**[10:04] Kenjirou <3**

five minutes

**[10:04] You**

what

**[10:04] Kenjirou <3**

we’ll be there in five minutes

if you’re not done before then, i'll send eita all your unglams

**[10:04] You**

i’ll send him yours back

**[10:05] Kenjirou <3**

YOU BETTER NOT

I THOUGHT YOU DELETED THOSE

**[10:05] You**

you thought wrong

**[10:05] Kenjirou <3**

well, whatever

you have four minutes left

i wonder what would happen if i blasted wonder girls with your bluetooth speakers...

**[10:05] You**

KENJIROU DON'T

HE'S STILL SLEEPING

DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE

**[10:06] Kenjirou <3**

i don't know, do you want to keep me and eita waiting?

three minutes :)

**[10:06] You**

OK OK I'M GOING

DONT PLAY ANYTHING

**[10:06] Kenjirou <3**

no <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for reading!! all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3  
> (if you clicked on the links, thank you, i'm not sorry, i love you)  
> here is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/kouraing) if for some reason you want to talk to me 
> 
> extra notes (may get long so ignore if you want!!)  
> \- the song the title is taken from (red queen) was actually supposed to be the name of the band that semi likes, but then i found out that there was an actual band called red queen, so i had to change the name to something else (it is also a lyric, from kaleidoscope by area 11)  
> \- shirabu loves a) green tea because my old best friend did and i miss her and b) cheesecake because i love cheesecake  
> \- names!! satou is from nobunaga satou, aka shirabu's stageplay actor. koumi is from KOUrai hoshiuMI because i am trash for that man. sonde-kun (setter who subbed for shirabu) is from kanai sonde, hanmaki's stageplay actor!! hikaru-chan (shirabu's imaginary dog) is the name of hirugami's dog from kdad's AMAZING HIRUHOSHI FIC [guiding stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797739/chapters/54481114)  
> \- if you understood the chat title in the second omake then i love you. if not: it's an anagram then a translation of their names; weasel (itachi=taichi) brush (burashi-shirabu) shop (mise=semi). yes i know i used taichi's first name but the moment i got itachi out of it i was like. that HAS to stick  
> \- a lot of the times are easter eggs, mostly haikyuu related (birthdays or ships) but also has one more which is obvious but only if you know it (hint: 13)
> 
> that's all!! if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me! thank you again for reading <33


End file.
